<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Che succede? by TrepperTre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173135">Che succede?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepperTre/pseuds/TrepperTre'>TrepperTre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fat Naruto, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepperTre/pseuds/TrepperTre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Naruto era sempre importato troppo poco del suo peso. 130kg erano perfettamente gestibili. E poi avrebbe potuto mettersi a dieta in qualsiasi momento. </p><p>[Partecipante al Corona Contest indetto dalla pagina facebook Naruto FanFiction Italia]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le brutte intenzioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'argomento trattato in questa raccolta è serio, tuttavia ho deciso di trattarlo in chiave ironica.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PG: Naruto Uzumaki<br/>Prompt: "Che lo finisci quello?"</p><p>LE BRUTTE INTENZIONI</p><p>-Che… lo finisci quello?- domandò Naruto nella speranza che Sasuke lo liberasse dal fardello della scelta.<br/>
L’ultimo smangiucchiato pezzo di torta lo chiamava, ma gli occhi ammonitori del dottor Nowzaradan lo fissavano dallo schermo della TV. Erano gli stessi occhi di Sasuke, che seduto al suo fianco sorseggiava un caffè troppo amaro per essere bevibile.<br/>
-Non ti sei già ingozzato abbastanza?-<br/>
Naruto fece spallucce.<br/>
-La dieta la inizio domani, giuro!-<br/>
-130 chili, Naruto- gli ricordò Sasuke, alzandosi per andare via.<br/>
A Naruto bastò come conferma. Allungò una mano e si infilò in bocca l’ennesimo pezzo di torta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La maleducazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Sasuke Uchiha<br/>Prompt: il nero sta bene su tutto</p><p>LA MALEDUCAZIONE</p><p>-Che stai facendo?- chiese Sasuke dopo aver sorpreso Naruto a frugare nel suo cassetto dell'armadio.<br/>
-Ho promesso a Sakura che sarei andato a correre con lei- spiegò -quindi mi serve la tua maglia termica, quella nera del Decathlon-<br/>
Sasuke restò interdetto: -Ma fai sul serio? Pensi di entrarci davvero?-<br/>
-Perché non dovrei? Il nero snellisce!- domandò Naruto confuso.<br/>
Sasuke, in tutta risposta, si batté il palmo della mano sulla fronte: -Certo, il nero sta bene su tutto…-<br/>
-Giusto... Oh eccola!- Esclamò Naruto che finalmente aveva trovato quello che cercava -Al massimo te l’allargo un po’- concluse uscendo dalla stanza allegramente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La tua brutta figura di ieri sera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Sakura Haruno<br/>Prompt: Basta fare polemica</p><p>LA TUA BRUTTA FIGURA DI IERI SERA</p><p>-E poi ieri mi fa '130kg, Naruto'!- Naruto ansimava, come se stesse per avere un infarto -Capisci?- erano due minuti che camminava più velocemente possibile per stare dietro a Sakura e si sentiva morire.<br/>
-Sasuke ha ragione- sentenziò Sakura, che invece non risentiva della fatica.<br/>
-È questo il motivo per cui ti porto a camminare-<br/>
-Perché peso 130kg?-<br/>
-Esatto, e te ne freghi-<br/>
-Ma non è vero!-<br/>
-Magari è ora che vedi qualcuno. Un nutrizionista, un dietologo… uno psicologo. Io e Sasuke lo diciamo per te. Sei obeso, Naruto-<br/>
-Obeso io? Ma se posso dimagrire quando voglio!- affermò, mentre la bile gli riempiva la bocca. Erano passati solo tre minuti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La tua ingratitudine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Sai<br/>Prompt: China Town</p><p>LA TUA INGRATITUDINE </p><p>-Ti fa male tutta quella roba-<br/>-Lasciami in pace, Sasuke! Stamattina mi sono pure allenato! Ho bisogno della mia anatra al mandarino-<br/>-Ma se hai camminato per cinque minuti!-<br/>Sai poggiò il piatto sul tavolo fra i due ragazzi. Non era mai stato entusiasta di lavorare come cameriere in uno dei tanti ristoranti cinesi che affollavano China Town, ma quel giorno si stava rivelando particolarmente stressante.<br/>-Guarda che io lo dico per te, Naruto, sei grasso!- <br/>-Grasso io?!-<br/>Sai squadrò il ragazzo, seduto scompostamente sulla sedia troppo piccola, prima di intromettersi: - È vero, sei grasso-.<br/>L’interessato lo guardò esterrefatto. <br/>-NESSUNO TE L’HA CHIESTO!-<br/>-Vero- disse Sai dirigendosi al prossimo tavolo come se noulla fosse successo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La tua arroganza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Shino Aburame<br/>Prompt: A contatta B via Skype per aiutarlo con i compiti, ma B cazzeggia tutto il tempo</p><p>LA TUA ARROGANZA</p><p>-Ora che hai catturato gli scarabei, ti spiegherò cosa fare- il nuovo nutrizionista, Shino Aburame-sensei, fissava Naruto da dietro lo schermo del pc. -La dieta insettivora è uno stile di vita che dovrai seguire sempre- spiegò.<br/>Naruto osservava la teca davanti a lui. Uno scarabeo si stava arrampicando su un ramoscello. Che fosse una femmina incinta? Sembrava grossa. <br/>-Non mi stai ascoltando- sentenziò Aburame-sensei. <br/>-Sto ascoltando!- mentì spudoratamente.<br/>-Solo seguendo le mie indicazioni raggiungerai presto il tuo peso forma-<br/>-Quindi devo mangiare insetti? E funziona?-<br/>-Certo! Poi ovviamente devi eliminare pane e pasta-<br/>-Cosa? Ma scherzi?-<br/>-Io non scherzo mai sugli insetti, Naruto- rispose piccato Aburame-sensei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fai ciò che vuoi mettendo i piedi in testa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Kiba Inuzuka<br/>Prompt: "Se lo mangi, ti pago!"</p><p>FAI CIO' CHE VUOI METTENDO I PIEDI IN TESTA</p><p>-Se lo mangi, ti pago!- esclamò Naruto.<br/>-Falla finita!- gli ripeté per l’ennesima volta Kiba.<br/>Da quando il suo amico aveva iniziato a credere alle parole di un santone, che si proclamava “nutrizionista insettivoro”, aveva anche cominciato a supplicarlo di mangiare scarafaggi.<br/>-Dai, fallo per me! Tu hai uno stomaco molto più forte del mio! Mangi persino le crocchette del tuo cane!-<br/>-Lo faccio perché mi piacciono, ma tu mi stai chiedendo di mangiare uno scarafaggio vivo! Ti rendi conto?-<br/>-Per favore-<br/>-No! Fai una dieta normale oppure non farla per niente!-<br/>Restarono in silenzio per un attimo, poi Naruto cercò di portare lo scarafaggio alla bocca di Kiba con la forza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Certo il disordine è una forma d'arte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Hinata Hyuuga<br/>Prompt: I would give the world to you</p><p>CERTO IL DISORDINE È UNA FORMA D'ARTE</p><p>-Ci ho provato, giuro, ma a mangiare insetti non riesco- <br/>Hinata lo osservava perplessa.<br/>-Perché dovresti mangiarli?-<br/>-Per dimagrire, l'ha detto il Dr. Aburame-sensei- <br/>-Hai deciso di metterti a dieta?-<br/>-Fosse per me, mai... ma Sasuke, Sakura e il cameriere del cinese dicono che sono obeso-<br/>Hinata aggrottò le sopracciglia.<br/>-Credo che quella di fare la dieta debba essere una tua scelta-<br/>-Ma...-<br/>-Naruto,- asserì Hinata -se stai bene così, non dovresti ascoltare quello che ti dicono gli altri, sei perfetto come sei-<br/>-Dici davvero?-<br/>-Certo, un po’ di disordine alimentare non è un problema!- disse prendendogli la mano.<br/>-Grazie Hinata! Corro a dirlo a Sasuke- e si volatilizzò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ma tu sai solo coltivare invidia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Choji Akimichi<br/>Prompt: A e B s'incontrano dopo due ore di coda al supermercato e litigano per lo stesso pacchetto di patatine</p><p>MA TU SAI SOLO COLTIVARE INVIDIA</p><p>-L’ho visto prima io!- si lamentò Choji quando notò un tipo della sua stazza afferrare il pacchetto di patatine che aveva puntato lui.<br/>-Ma cosa vuoi? Chi tardi arriva male alloggia!-<br/>-Uzumaki?- chiese Choji riconoscendo il vecchio compagno di classe.<br/>-Akimichi!- fece Naruto sorpreso.<br/>Dopo aver pagato, i due si ritrovarono a condividere il pacchetto di patatine sul marciapiede.<br/>-Stai ancora con Uchiha?- <br/>-In realtà è una situazione complicata. Ultimamente si è messo a lamentarsi del mio peso…-<br/>-Davvero? E tu?-<br/>-Niente, gli ho detto che sono perfetto così. Inizio a pensare che sia invidioso perché mangio quello che mi pare-<br/>-Ah sì, concordo: i secchi sono tutti frustrati-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ringrazia il cielo sei su questo palco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Ino Yamanaka<br/>Prompt: A sì fa i selfie mentre B si allena</p><p>RINGRAZIA IL CIELO SEI SU QUESTO PALCO</p><p>-Naruto, che stai facendo?- Ino Yamanaka, personal trainer, lo guardava accusatoria.<br/>-Un selfie, così lo posto su Instagram e Sasuke vede che sto in palestra-<br/>Ino si asciugò la fronte sudata con l'asciugamano. <br/>-La lezione è cominciata da mezz'ora e tu non hai fatto nulla-<br/>-Lo sai che il pilates non è il mio forte- si lamentò Naruto.<br/>Gli occhi di Ino trasudavano disprezzo.<br/>-Tutti i giorni mi chiedo perché uno come Sasuke abbia scelto te quando poteva avere chiunque-<br/>-In realtà dovresti chiederti perché uno come me abbia scelto uno come Sasuke- ponderò Naruto, mentre si metteva di nuovo in posa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. RISPETTA CHI TI CI HA PORTATO DENTRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Shikamaru Nara</p><p>Prompt: Giocare a shogi con te è come farlo da soli</p><p>RISPETTA CHI TI CI HA PORTATO DENTRO</p><p> </p><p>-Sono io che l’ho spronato ad andare a vivere insieme! Io l’ho sostenuto quando nessuno lo ha fatto! Quello che è diventato lo deve a me!-<br/>
-Naruto, tocca te- disse Shikamaru scocciato.<br/>
-E lui invece di mostrarmi gratitudine che fa? Mi fa sentire inadeguato!-<br/>
Shikamaru non ne poteva più. Quando Naruto si era presentato a casa sua per lamentarsi di Sasuke, Nara aveva pensato bene di convincerlo a fare una partita a shogi, sperando che si concentrasse su altro e non gli rompesse le scatole.<br/>
-Naruto…-<br/>
-Ok- disse muovendo una pedina a caso e ricominciando a lamentarsi.<br/>
-Giocare a shogi con te è come farlo da soli…-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. E questo sono io</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Ten Ten<br/>Prompt: Cosa devi farci con tutti quei nastri?</p><p>E QUESTO SONO IO</p><p>-Cosa devi farci con tutti quei nastri?-<br/>Naruto appoggiò compiaciuto i rotoli di nastro adesivo sul bancone.<br/>-È tempo che vada a vivere da solo e abbandoni Sasuke al suo destino. Ho un sacco di cose da portare via e non so quanti scatoloni dovrò chiudere-<br/>TenTen roteò gli occhi.<br/>-Magari stai esagerando, giusto ieri...-<br/>-Se non ci fossi stato io, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo tanto a lungo. E lui invece di ringraziarmi cosa fa? Mi denigra. Mi dice che sono grasso. Ma adesso basta!- la interruppe Naruto.<br/>-Magari se parlaste...-<br/>-Parlare con chi non vuole ascoltare è inutile!-<br/>TenTen alzò le mani.<br/>-Fai come ti pare Naruto-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Che succede?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Neji Hyuuga<br/>Prompt: Calze a rete</p><p>CHE SUCCEDE?</p><p>-Non hai intenzione di fermarlo?- Neji non era certo un tipo che faceva molte domande, ma quello che doveva essere un normale pomeriggio speso a lavorare a casa del suo collega Uchiha, si stava trasformando in un incubo. <br/>Naruto, fidanzato decennale del suddetto Uchiha, stava infilando con rabbia le sue cose in degli scatoloni. <br/>-Questa è roba tua!- disse Naruto all'improvviso, lanciando addosso a Sasuke un paio di calze a rete.<br/>Neji cercò di nascondere l’imbarazzo.<br/>Sasuke sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma subito cambiò idea, limitandosi a rispondere a Neji: -Che faccia come vuole!- disse, voltandosi verso la cucina, -Piuttosto, ti va un caffè?-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Volevo fare il cantante delle canzoni inglesi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Rock Lee<br/>
Prompt: -Sono il dio della forza e della bellezza-</p><p>VOLEVO FARE IL CANTANTE DELLE CANZONI INGLESI</p><p>-Sono il dio della forza e della bellezza- l'urlo superò il volume della musica che Sasuke stava ascoltando. Si voltò con cipiglio severo, giusto in tempo per vedere un ragazzo, vestito con un'improbabile tutina verde, che rotolava giù per la collinetta.<br/>
Il suo amico, un tizio grassoccio dall'aria idiota, rideva a bocca aperta, incitando l'amico con versi scimmieschi e un "Lee, fighto!", urlato a pieni polmoni. Sasuke lo guardò saltellare, inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi e cadere di faccia sui sassi dello stradino.<br/>
Sospirò, alzò il volume e "Yellow Submarine" sovrastò allegro i lamenti di dolore. 
Quello fu la prima volta che Sasuke vide Naruto. Lo aveva quasi dimenticato ed era ironico come un pensiero del genere lo colpisse proprio mentre il suo compagno di una vita lo salutava per l'ultima volta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Così nessuno capiva che dicevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Dosu</p><p>COSì NESSUNO CAPIVA CHE DICEVO</p><p>-Che il nostro sogno! Possa durare fino a domani!...- <br/>Dosu non ne poteva più di ascoltare il compagno del vicino latrare l'inno nazionale sul balcone.<br/>-Ehi! Vuoi finirla?- gli urlò affacciandosi.<br/>Il tipo grassoccio alzò un sopracciglio: -E tu chi sei?-<br/>-Io chi sono? Io vivo qui da anni! Sei tu che vieni a cantare di merda nel nostro condominio!-<br/>-Sasuke!- Gridò l’accusato -Qui c'è un tizio che dice che canto di merda!-<br/>Uchiha, il proprietario dell’appartamento, si affacciò per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>-Ehi Sasuke- in tono confidenziale Dosu si rivolse al vicino -di al tuo compagno di farla finita!-<br/>-Ma chi sei?- gli chiese Sasuke in risposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sentirmi male</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Shiho<br/>
Prompt: perché sei così arrogante? </p><p>SENTIRMI MALE</p><p>-Continui pure, Uchiha- lo incitò pacata Shiho.<br/>
-Non è per il peso, quello è solo questione di salute. È che in casa non fa niente. A volte mangia in camera, sbriciola ovunque, non pulisce e nega che sia colpa sua. Una volta ha lasciato il phon acceso e si è bruciata la tavoletta del water-<br/>
-È stato un incidente!- protestò Naruto.<br/>
-Succede sempre con te!- Sasuke non aveva mai parlato così tanto. Sentiva la gola ardere e Naruto lo guardava con occhi sgranati. Quella terapia di coppia non stava funzionando.<br/>
-Da quando ci siamo lasciati, sei diventato arrogante- sentenziò Naruto.<br/>
Shiho pensò che quei due non avessero mai comunicato veramente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. E ANDARE SEMPRE IN CRISI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E ANDARE SEMPRE IN CRISI</p><p>-È enorme! Non mi serve così grande!- si alterò Sasuke.<br/>
-Ma che dici? È un ventilatore normalissimo! Quello che vuoi prendere tu è troppo piccolo-  replicò Naruto.<br/>
Matsuri sorrideva nervosamente, due clienti così non le erano mai capitati fino a quel momento.<br/>
-La casa è mia, e adesso non ci vivi neanche più! Quindi decido io!-<br/>
-E allora perché mi hai chiesto di accompagnarti a scegliere un ventilatore? Sentiamo!-<br/>
-Signori- cercò di intervenire la ragazza sorridendo -Come vi ho già detto a parte l'estetica non c'è alcuna differenza fra questi due prodotti!-<br/>
I due neanche fecero caso alle sue parole, e continuarono a litigare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. E invece faccio sorrisi ad ogni scemo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Ayame<br/>Prompt: Ehi, quello devi pagarlo!</p><p>E invece faccio sorrisi ad ogni scemo</p><p> -Ehi, quello devi pagarlo! -<br/>Naruto si voltò con espressione incerta. Passò lo sguardo dalla ciotola di ramen vuota, ad Ayame. <br/>-Oh, scusa, ero sovrappensiero- le sorrise goffo, mentre si avvicinava per appoggiare le monete sul bancone.<br/>-Sei strano ultimamente, Naruto? È successo qualcosa? - la ragazza lo fissava preoccupata, un sopracciglio sollevato in attesa. Il sorriso di Naruto si ampliò, i denti brillavano alla luce fioca dei lampioni.<br/>-Mi sono semplicemente liberato di un peso, niente di più. Sono un uomo libero adesso, Ayame-chan, di nuovo in pista-<br/>-Sicuro che vada tutto bene?-<br/>-Certo, mai stato meglio- affermò Naruto e strinse i denti talmente forte che sentì la mandibola scricchiolare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. SONO SINCERO ME LO HAI CHIESTO TU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Jirobo<br/>Prompt "È proprio vero che nella botte piccola c'è il vino buono"</p><p>SONO SINCERO ME LO HAI CHIESTO TU</p><p> </p><p>-È proprio vero che nella botte piccola c’è il vino buono, Uchiha!- Disse Jirobo soddisfatto della serata.<br/>Sasuke, senza rispondere, mandò giù un sorso di brandy.<br/>-Sei davvero un bel ragazzo. A dirla tutta ancora mi sto chiedendo cosa ti ha spinto ad accettare il mio invito- <br/>A Jirobo, Sasuke era sempre piaciuto, ma non aveva mai davvero provato a corteggiarlo. Si era limitato a mandargli qualche messaggio a cui non aveva ricevuto risposta, almeno fino a quel momento. <br/>Sasuke era bello, mentre lui era un energumeno: era impossibile anche solo pensare che avesse una speranza.<br/>-Nostalgia- disse Sasuke con aria pensierosa.<br/>-Di chi?-<br/>Non ci fu risposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ma non mi piace più</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personaggio: Rin<br/>
Prompt:A e B stanno sul tetto a prendere il sole</p><p>MA NON MI PIACE PIù</p><p>-Vi prego, no- Rin non aveva capito bene cosa stesse succedendo, ma il suo nuovo vicino, un tale Naruto Uzumaki, era salito sul tetto con un ragazzo mingherlino, intenzionato all'apparenza a prendere il sole, eppure adesso sembrava volerlo buttare giù.<br/>
Li aveva osservati gesticolare frenetici, almeno finché il ragazzo smilzo non aveva tirato al suo nerboruto amico un cazzotto e da lì era scoppiato il caos.<br/>
-Maledetto Sasuke!- urlò Naruto, spingendo con ancora più forza. Rin si portò le mani davanti alla bocca, per chiamare aiuto, ma prima che potesse farlo, Naruto aveva preso fra le mani il volto del compagno. Aveva sussurrato qualche parola e lo aveva baciato.<br/>
Rin scosse la testa sollevata e contrariata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>